ANTAGONIS
by Kaineea Kim
Summary: Jongin benci drama, tapi Do Kyungsoo melibatkan dirinya terlalu jauh dalam drama yang dibuat pria itu. (KAISOO/BL/YAOI)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Pairing; Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Genre; Drama, romance, hurt, comfort.

Rating; T–M

Length; Chaptered

Warning; Boys Love, Smut, Mature Content.

Kai--Soo

"Tunggu... tunggu, maksudmu ap–apa? apa kau baru saja mel–melamarku??" Jongin berhasil mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa detik atau menit, entahlah. Dia kesulitan mencerna apa maksud pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Menurutmu?" orang asing–aneh–gila itu malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Ha... " Jongin kehabisan kata-kata. "Hahahaha...!!!!" dan berakhir mengeluarkan suara tawa aneh dan mengerikan. Dia tertawa sambil menghentak tangannya dimeja kafe pribadi pria itu, sampai terjatuh dari kursi dan berguling di lantai. si pendek itu hanya menatapnya sedatar sebelumnya.

Apa yang baru saja dia lihat, pria tampan dan mapan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di negaranya, yang terlihat begitu sempurna dan tak tersentuh, yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan dalam sekali berkedip, yang menjadi pria impian semua jenis manusia baru saja melamarnya. Sekali lagi, DO KYUNGSOO YANG MAHA AGUNG MELAMARNYA.

Jongin sudah jelas tidak akan menolak–sudah jelas, Kyungsoo bukan tipenya, tapi pria itu punya jenis kekuatan yang membuat semua yang ada padanya bisa membuat Jongin jatuh cinta setengah mati. Dia imut, itu pesona rahasianya.

Tapi,

Jika Jongin sudah tak punya otak. Jika dia hanya hanya memikirkan perasaannya, mungkin dia akan menerimanya langsung tanpa peduli yang akan dia hadapi di masa depan nanti. Sayangnya Jongin lebih waras dari Tuhan Maha Agung, Yang Mulia Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, orang kaya memang punya _jokes _yang mengerikan." kata pertamanya setelah kembali duduk tenang sambil mengusap air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Tuan Do, mohon carilah lelucon lain," mohonnya.

"Aku tahu, kau tahu aku tidak bercanda Kim Jongin,"

"kau seharusnya juga tahu, aku akan menolaknya tuan Do." batahnya cepat, raut wajahnya berganti frustasi, lamaran itu–atau lebih tepatnya perintah untuk menikahi Do Kyungsoo itu terlalu dramatis dan tidak masuk akal.

Dan Jongin benci drama.

"Kau juga jauh lebih tahu jika aku akan selalu mendapatkan apapun keinginanku, Jongin." itu kalimat terpanjang yang Kyungsoo katakan selama dua jam di kafe ini. "Jadi apa yang kurang dariku Jongin?"

mendengar penyataan itu Jongin seketika meledak, "bodoh!! Do Kyungsoo, yang kurang bukan kau tapi aku!!"

Tidak ada masalah jika Jongin sepadan dengan Do Kyungsoo, sudah pasti Jongin akan menerima lamaran itu, sayangnya itu terlalu dramatis untuk diwujudkan.

Dan Kim Jongin tidak suka drama.

Do Kyungsoo si Maha Sempurna baru saja melamar gelandangan Kim Jongin— kurang lebih seperti itu judul artikel yang akan ditulis media massa jika tahu tentang lamaran ini.

Ya Jongin miskin dan Kyungsoo kaya, Do Kyungsoo mendapatkan maunya bahkan sebelum dia berkeinginan sementara Jongin sampai harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk membeli kain tipis yang bahkan tak mampu menghalaunya dari kedinginan.

"Carilah pria lain tuan Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu kau _selalu _bisa mendapatkan apa maumu, jika kau tidak menuliskan namaku dalam list keinginanmu, pergilah—oh maksudku aku yang harus pergi, kau yang menyewa kafe ini tadi."

Tak ada reaksi dari Do Kyungsoo, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk beranjak, sampai suara Kyungsoo menginterupsinya.

"Aku suka—tidak aku jatuh cinta padamu Kim Jongin, kupikir kau tahu itu."

Jongin pikir dia mulai membenci permainan _kau tahu, aku tahu _ini. Karena _Cinta _adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui dari Do Kyungsoo,dia tidak tahu dan ketidaktauannya menyebabkan syarafnya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi dengan benar, kakinya terasa lumpuh, hatinya terasa jatuh keperutnya, sementara si jantung sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan melemparkan diri pada Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin benci drama.

Baginya, drama memberikan harapan tanpa kepastian.

"K-kau terlalu tua untuk m-mengatakan itu." ucapnya linglung.

"Aku terlalu tua untuk bermain kucing-kucingan dalam menyatakan perasaan."

Ya, umur 34 tahun bukan masa muda.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa mauku Jongin,"

"Jadi jangan terlalu lama menolakku."

"Mma-maaf aku harus pergi, Ji Eun-ku sudah menunggu."

Mata Kyungsoo berkilat bengis begitu nama perempuan itu disebut.

"Jongin kau tahu, aku suka drama."

Jongin benci drama.

"Terutama pemeran _antagonisnya_, yang akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan cara apapun. dan mengorbankan apapun."

"Aku suka menjadi _antagonis_, jadi _hati-hati, _atas apa yang akan dilakukan si _antagonis_ jika dia tidak mendapatkan apa maunya."

"Dan kau bukan hanya berurusan dengan si antagonis normal tapi _antagonis_ yang _rusak_."

Jongin benci drama, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menulis dramanya sendiri karena mengenal Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin benci drama, Kyungsoo suka drama. Dan Jongin sudah kalah sejak awal karena masuk dalam drama hidup Do Kyungsoo.

_Fin..._

\--

**LOUV**

**_Kaineea Kim_**


	2. Chapter 1

"Aku mau anak itu."

"Anak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

"Salah satu traineemu," jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pernyataan itu, tidak, bukan karena permintaan gamblang Kyungsoo itu, dalam dunia entertainment yang mereka gelungi sudah pasti hal gelap macam itu telah menjadi rahasia umum bahkan oleh masyarakat biasa sekalipun. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah sejak kapan Do Kyungsoo menjadi _bajingan _sama seperti para investor hidung belang haus belaian seperti itu.

"Hentikan pikiran konyolmu itu Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo menyela tanpa menoleh menatap Chanyeol seolah telah membaca apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan.

Mata Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada layar lebar di depannya yang menampilkan beberapa trainee yang sedang menari penuh semangat itu. Lebih tepatnya pada satu pria yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Pria yang menari seolah itu tarian terakhir dalam hidupnya, pria yang bercucuran keringat dengan lekuk tubuh begitu menggairahkan, pria yang selalu merubah sempusebelum presi wajahnya sesuai dengan gerakan tariannya. Mata tajam sukses membuat Kyungsoo bergetar dengan hanya sekali menatapnya. Dan bibir yang sesekali dijilat itu mempertegas keindahannya.

"Maksudmu pikiran konyol tentang kau sama bajingannya denganku,"

"Jelas aku tidak sebajingan dirimu." balasan ketus dan menohok seperti biasanya, namun sepertinya Chan yeol tidak terlalu peduli dengan sindiran itu.

"Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu? Kau menginginkan salah satu traineeku yang jelas-jelas mereka masih bocah dan kau bilang sendiri mereka _seharusnya tidak dijual_ dengan seperti itu." Chanyeol menekankan kata di akhir kalimat.

"Kupikir dia sudah mendapatkan kartu identitasnya, aku tidak tau _dia_ masih bocah dan kasusku berbeda dengan para investormu. Aku tidak membeli anak itu. _Aku mau anak itu._" pandangan Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada si bocah trainee itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai sinis, "Oh benarkah, apa kau sudah berubah haluan, dari pria normal, lalu _biseksual_, lalu _gay_, dan sekarang ingin menjadi _pedofil_??"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, cukup berikan anak itu."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menginginkan mereka?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu, bukankah sekali klienmu meminta seseorang yang mereka inginkan dari salah satu traineemu, kau akan melemparkan mereka secara langsung."

"Siapa tadi yang mengatakan seseorang tak sama dengan para klienku tadi,"

Kyungsoo pura-pura tuli, dan sekali lagi menegaskan. _"Aku mau dia."_

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata-kata, Do Kyungsoo rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabatnya selama dua puluh tahun itu baru saja membuat permintaan yang bahkan tidak pernah terbesit sepersekian detik pun dalam kepalanya. Tentu itu bukan hal sulit, percayalah, Chanyeol memang tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan salah satu trainee yang ingin mewujudkan cita-cita mereka dengan cepat dengan cara kotor kepada para investor, tapi ini Do Kyungsoo, direktur perusahaan terbesar di negara yang benar-benar bersih, dia membangun perusahaan dengan susah payah dan benci sesuatu yang melenceng jauh dari norma-norma kehidupan, seperti perusahaan gelap yang Chanyeol miliki dan caranya memanfaatkan para trainee seperti ini.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu aku tidak suka mengulang ucapanku."

Chanyeol menyerah, Do Kyungsoo mungkin sedang tidak waras untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan saat ini, lebih baik dia bertanya lain waktu, sebelum Kyungsoo berubah menjadi mengerikan karena amarah lebih baik dia menuruti permintaan tak masuk akal itu dulu.

"Ok-Oke, anak mana yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap layar yang sedari tadi tak dapat mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Di tengah, dengan jaket hitam yang memudar, sepatu kets lusuh, kulit Tan, mata tajam, rambut hitam yang menutupi dahi, salah satu kuku kanannya terluka—"

"Oke cukup, aku tahu siapa yang kau inginkan. Tidak perlu sedetail itu." sela Chanyeol gemas, sambil mengambil remote dan meng-zoom salah satu gambar anak yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. "Dia 'kan?"

"Ya, aku mau informasi tentang anak itu segera."

"Oke, sebelum pulang kerja kau akan mendapatkan seluruh informasi dan data anak itu secara lengkap, ohh sedikit yang kuketahui, namanya Kim Jongin, dia cukup terkenal karena bakatnya juga karena tidak kunjung debut meski sudah nyaris tahun ke enam dia menjadi trainee, seperti yang kau tahu, dia tidak punya _koneksi_."

Kyungsoo menyeringai puas dengan informasi sederhana itu, "tak punya koneksi," gumamnya pelan.

"_Kim Jongin_."

Chanyeol bergidik jijik sambil tersenyum ngeri. Kyungsoo terlihat ingin menelan anak itu hidup-hidup,

atau lebih tepat seakan merelakan seluruh hidupnya untuk_ diterkam_ anak itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa yang dipikirannya itu adalah sebuah _kebenaran_.

**ANTAGONIS**

**Pairings; Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre; drama**, **romance, hurt comfort.**

**Rating; T-M**

**length; Chaptered**

\--

Jongin memang selalu rajin berdoa agar mendapatkan keberuntungan setidaknya sedikit saja, agar dia bisa merubah hidupnya dan membanggakan keluarganya.

Dia percaya Tuhan akan mengabulkan do'anya karena dia anak baik, ayah bilang dia anak baik semua orang di dekatnya juga bilang dia baik.

Tapi dia tidak percaya bahwa keberuntungan yang diberikan Tuhan itu harus lewat Do Kyungsoo.

_Do Kyungsoo_

"Kau sudah ambil keputusan?"

Jongin tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa debut mengingat siapa dirinya, tapi cita-cita tingginya untuk menjadi penari profesional selalu menghalangi niatnya untuk menyerah. Dan dengan satu kata _"Ya" _darinya untuk Do Kyungsoo. Sudah dipastikan seluruh dunia akan menjadi miliknya secara cuma-cuma.

Sayangnya pikiran waras dan lurusnya selalu mempengaruhi dan menegaskan bahwa itu bukan jalan yang benar, Do Kyungsoo bukan sesuatu yang benar.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan memikirkan dulu pernyataanmu tempo hari,"

"Seseorang bisa saja berubah pikiran."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam dan penuh keseriusan, "dan jelas itu bukanlah aku."

"Itu kau Jongin, aku tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini seumur hidupku,"

_bahkan__ saat aku terobsesi akan mimpiku _tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jongin enggan lagi membalas, tau dia tidak akan pernah menang berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya jika Kyungsoo datang padanya dengan cara lebih baik, dia dengan senang hati mau memikirkan ulang tawaran Kyungsoo. Sayangnya _lagi _Kyungsoo datang padanya sebagai pembeli dan dia seakan barang yang siap dijual, tentu saja, Jongin merasa harga dirinya jatuh dan hancur berantakan, pertemuan pertama saat itu banyak mempengaruhi Jongin atas penilaiannya kepada Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak, aku mau ke minimarket, membeli makanan." jelas Jongin, ingin menyudahi percakapan yang tidak seberapa itu secepat mungkin. "tidak usah diantar atau apapun, permisi." tambahnya lagi, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo dan apa yang dilakukan pria mungil itu tiap menunggunya pulang latihan.

"Jongin kita harus bicara," Jongin berniat mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum Kyungsoo meneruskan ucapannya. "_Dengan keluargamu sebagai jaminannya_."

Sudah Jongin duga, Kyungsoo itu pria yang berbahaya.

-_-—_-_--_--_--_--

"Kudengar adikmu sakit?" itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan, Jongin mendengus keras, sengaja, Do Kyungsoo itu memang selalu begitu. Beberapa kali mereka pergi bersama dan Jongin sudah hapal betul. Jika tidak langsung bicara, mereka akan terus diam dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu menatapnya tanpa kata minimal sampai dua jam kemudian, jelas membuat jongin salah tingkah. Tapi, jika langsung bicara, Do Kyungsoo akan langsung _to the point _seperti saat ini.

"Benar."

"Dan kau masih tak butuh bantuan?"

"Dibantu atau tidak, adikku tetap akan berakhir mati tuan Do." jawab Jongin menohok.

Kangker bukan penyakit yang mudah disembuhkan. Dan lagi, Ji Eun sepertinya sudah menyerah akan penyakitnya, mungkin terdengar kasar. Tapi, Jongin berani bilang Ji Eun tinggal menuju ajal.

Jongin dan Ji Eun bukan saudara kandung, mereka hanya kebetulan kenal. Dulu, dulu sekali Ji Eun adalah anak yang serba berkecukupan, hidup dalam rumah mewah juga keluarga yang harmonis. Mereka bertemu karena Jongin sering melewati ruman Ji Eun dan menolong anak itu saat ada yang mengganggunya, saat orang tua Ji Eun tau tentang Jongin mereka berencana mengadopsi Jongin sebelum bencana itu datang.

Ji Eun divonis menderita penyakit ganas itu, dan mereka mulai sibuk mengobati penyakit anak itu ke berbagai belahan dunia, namun tak ada hasil hingga mereka bangkrut karena terlalu fokus mengurus Ji Eun, tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan pekerjaan mereka.

Rumah dan semua aset keluarga Ji Eun telah disita bank juga dijual untuk menutupi kebutuhan Ji Eun selama sakit. Hingga saat ini mereka tinggal di rumah yang sempit dan kumuh. Orang tua Ji Eun masih berusaha bekerja maupun hanya seadanya. Jelas tidak cukup untuk memenuhi biaya rumah sakit Ji Eun. Tapi mereka bersikeras bahwa Ji Eun harus tetap dirawat sampai akhir meskipun anak itu sudah merengek ingin pulang agar tak terus merepotkan orang tuanya.

Dan yang paling Jongin sesali, dia tak melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan anak itu.

Jongin amat sangat menyesal.

"Aku tau, tapi Jongin." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya kemudian untuk menatap Jongin dalam. Penuh makna seperti biasanya. "Tidakkah kau merasa harus mengakhiri penderitaan anak itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa sesuatu menahan Ji Eun untuk _kembali pada Tuhan. _Padahal menurut dokter anak itu seharusnya sudah mati sejak dua bulan lalu."

Jongin mengerutkan kening, benar, sejak dokter memvonis Ji Eun hanya akan bertahan enam sampai satu tahun tapi ini sudah lebih dari empat belas bulan sejak pernyataan dokter itu, orang tua Ji Eun menganggap itu adalah anugerah dan bentuk kesempatan bahwa Ji Eun walau sedikit, bisa sembuh. Tapi bagi Jongin hal itu hanya menambah penderitaan anak itu sebab tidak ada perubahan apapun sejak pemeriksaan terakhir. Bodohnya Jongin tidak berpikir bahwa sesuatu menahan Ji Eun seperti apa kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat raut wajah Jongin yang penuh kebingungan. Tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menjadikan Jongin miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Tidakkah anak itu punya sesuatu yang belum terwujudkan?"

Benar.

Ji Eun ingin melihat Jongin debut dan berada di atas panggung.

Ji Eun ingin orang tuanya tersenyum seperti tahun-tahun sebelum dirinya dinyatakan sakit.

Ji Eun ingin kehidupan orang tuanya kembali normal meskipun tanpa dirinya.

Jongin memaki dirinya karena begitu bodoh tidak menyadari hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang menahan Ji Eun pergi. Tatapannya mengarah dalam pada Kyungsoo disambut senyuman lebar pria itu.

Benar. Jongin bisa debut dan mendapatkan perusahaan kedua orang tua Ji Eun dan mengembalikannya pada mereka jika mengatakan '_ya' _pada Kyungsoo.

Ia bisa mengakhiri penderitaan Ji Eun.

Persetan dengan harga diri. Takdir memang tak pernah berpihak padanya sedikitpun.

"Aku tau kau akan memikirkan ulang tawaranku Jongin. Jangan terlalu lama, jangan memperpanjang penderitaan Ji Eun, jangan memperpanjang batas kesabaranku."

Kyungsoo berucap datar. Terlalu bosan melihat kekhawatiran Jongin terhadap gadis kecil penunggu ajal menjemput itu. Dia menang banyak. Mendapat cinta Jonginnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kecemburuan yang begitu menyiksa bahkan saat dirinya sedang sekarat. Benar, gadis itu memang menang banyak.

Kyungsoo berpikir akan menguliti gadis itu sebelum kematian menjemputnya sebentar lagi, agar gadis itu tau rasa sakit karena cemburu.

Astaga.

Jongin tidak pernah berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini.

Pikiran warasnya terus mengatakan hal itu tidak benar. Sementara di satu sisi, mengakhiri semua kesulitan dalam keluarga Ji Eun adalah hal yang paling benar. Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan mereka walau dengan harga diri sebagai taruhannya.

"Perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit, Jongin? Mungkin untuk meyakinkan keputusanmu nanti," _dan memastikan kau tak akan menyesal nantinya. _

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo sama dalamnya. Bibir hati itu terus menerus menguarkan senyum yang membuat Jongin Jatuh kesekian kali. Seandainya Kyungsoo dapat mengurangi sedikit arogansinya. Mungkin Jongin sendiri yang akan datang padanya dan bertekuk lutut tanpa penawaran.

"Ya. Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit, _Kyungsoo hyung_."

Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan seringainya.

Dia tau, dia sudah menang mendengar dua kata terakhir Jongin.

Dia menang, dengan menggunakan orang lain sebagai umpan.

Dia menang.

\--*-- _To Be Continue_\--*--

_Setelah ribuan purnama_. _Aku ngga berharap ada yang nunggu cerita ini tapi tetep. Aku terima review, kritik, dan saran yang baik. __Heuheuheu..._

_Thanks..._

_Ciaoooo..._


End file.
